


Hide and Seek

by DarnLoveableCharacters



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnLoveableCharacters/pseuds/DarnLoveableCharacters
Summary: One Shot based off an anonymous Tumblr request + Imagine





	Hide and Seek

Original imagine can be found [here](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/160771197529/submitted-by-anonymous).

* * *

You sighed, frustrated at the paperwork sitting in front of you. You had been working on this report for what seemed like hours, and had gotten nowhere. Needing a break, you dropped the quill and stood, stretching your stiff limbs.

You glanced over at Newt’s suitcase. He had been in there for days now, most likely documenting his latest find. Frank, an extremely rare thunderbird no less, who he had rescued from illegal traffickers in Egypt. Frank had been wounded by his captors, but quickly took to Newt as if he were an old friend. Newt himself hadn’t rested since he returned, taking every moment to help the thunderbird heal and document as much as he could in his manuscript.

The only time you ever saw him these days was when you would venture down in the case and force him to eat. He is your best friend, and you have watched him do this countless times. When he finds something new, he obsesses over it and would forget the basic necessities if you hadn’t been there to take care of him.

You decided it was time for both of you to take a break, but you knew it would be difficult to force him away while he had something to work on. Smiling at the idea that suddenly popped in your head, you skipped to the suitcase and climbed in searching for Newt.

You didn’t find him right away, but you did see his open manuscript in the shed with a quill scratching franticly at it. You plucked the quill away and performed a quick charm to dry the ink. Satisfied, you scooped up the manuscript stuffing it into your pocket, and dashed off to the dark Graphorn habitat to hide. You felt safe there. Even though the Graphorns were known to be an aggressive species, the small group had taken a liking to you.

Nestled comfortably behind a large rock, you listened to the sounds of Newt speaking excitedly to the beasts as he walked toward his shed. You heard the talking stop abruptly. “Merlin’s beard.” He cursed. He must have found the empty space where his manuscript had been.

“Y/N?” He called nervously. “Are you in here?”

Not willing to give up your hiding spot so quickly, you pressed your wand to your neck and whispered “Sonorus” to magnify your voice. “I’m here Newt,” you said, hearing your voice echoing through the habitats.

“Do you have my manuscript?” He asked. Business first, as always.

You covered your mouth to stifle your laughter. You knew your plan would work. Composing yourself, you said “I have it, but if you want it back you have to find me.”

“I know this place better than you, it won’t take long.” You could hear the smirk behind his voice.

You braved a glance around the rock, and watched as he stalked toward the Fwooper habitat. To be fair, it would have been the obvious place to hide. The dense trees would have given a number of convenient hiding spots, which is precisely why you chose not to hide there.

“Gotcha!” He said, pulling vines away revealing an empty hollow. “Hm.”

“Not there, that was a really terrible try though!” You said cheerfully. It was becoming more difficult to hold back your giggles.

He turned on his heel, and thought for a moment. “I enjoy games as much as the next person, but did you have to steal my work?”

“It seemed like the best way to get your attention.” You said, as he started in a different direction. His back was turned toward you, so you took the small opportunity to move to a different spot. As he examined the Erumpet pen, you curled up behind the bowtruckle tree. You knew that the only one who would give you away is Pickett, and he was usually in Newt’s pocket.

You ducked out of sight just as Newt turned again, this time facing the Graphorn habitat that you had just left. “A simple ‘Hey Newt, I need to speak with you’ would have sufficed I think.” He said with the hint of laughter in his voice.

“Maybe, but where’s the fun in that?” You fought the urge to steal a glance toward Newt. If he was headed toward your old hiding spot, he would be able to see the movement if you poked your head out.

“You tell me, you’re the one about to lose the game.” He said smugly. His voice sounded focused, and much closer to me than I expected.

“Fat chance of that happening.” You said, trying to sound confident. You were startled when you felt something nudge your arm. You looked down, and saw a niffler working to unclasp the small gold bracelet around your wrist. You reached down to gently push the niffler off you, when you felt something grab you from behind making you squeal.

Newt was standing there with a smug grin. “What’s that about a fat chance?”

You looked down at the niffler, who was staring at you affronted, and back at Newt. “You cheated.”

His smile grew wider, “It’s not my fault you always wear the bracelet I gave you.” He bent over and picked up the complaining niffler. “Besides, if you want to make up rules you have to do it before you begin the game!”

You stuck your tongue out, making him laugh. “Fine then, new rule of hide and seek. No help from friends.”

“Deal! Can I have it back now?” He asked, holding his free hand out.

You sighed, pulling the manuscript out of your pocket. You handed it to him, but kept a firm grip on it. “You can have it back on one condition.”

He raised an eyebrow, amused. “Name it.”

“You need to take a proper break, and get something to eat.” You said, trying to sound serious.

He smirked at you. “Fine then, what did you have in mind?”

“Another game, and a decent meal.”

“Sounds good to me!” He said cheerfully, snatching the manuscript out of your hands and placing it delicately back on the table in his shack. “One more game, then I’ll cook for us.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Last time you tried to cook you set my house on fire.”

He nodded thoughtfully, “Good point. One game, and you’ll cook for us. Even better!” He kissed your cheek shoving the squirming niffler into your arms, and ran out of the shack. “You’re it this time!” He called out. “Remember, no peaking and no help from friends!”

You chuckled, releasing the niffler to return to his burrow. It’s not much, but it’s these small moments with Newt that make all the hard work seem worth it. You turned around happily, and counted to twenty.

 


End file.
